User blog:Goopking/TxO Team Shooter Concept
This is my concept for a Toshiko vs Outsider team-based TF2-esque shooter. I don't have a title for it at all. Plot A bunch of Toshiko and Outsider fanboys are arguing over which company is better and decide to have a literal fanbase war to see which is better. Basic Gameplay Players create characters to fit into one of several classes. Unlike TF2, characters are nameable and faces are completely customizable (similar to MMORPG character creators like WoW and Lord of the Rings Online). Characters can be customized with a variety of hats, facial hairs, hairstyles, masks, outfits, and other accessories. All accessories can be used by all classes, although characters created for the Toshiko team can only wear Toshiko-related items and wield Toshiko-related weapons and the same respectively for characters created on the Outsider team. Players can create one of each class on both teams. Each character can be equipped with four pieces of equipment: a Primary Weapon, a Secondary Weapon, a Melee Weapon, and a Gadget. Primary Weapons and Secondary Weapons are almost always ranged weapons, Melee Weapons are for close-quarters combat, and Gadget allow characters to use a special ability unique to that class. Each class character starts off with a generic default item for each slot, but more game-inspired items can be unlocked later. Playable Classes (in Alphabetical Order) Architect *'Default Primary Weapon:' Shotgun *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Shock Taser *'Default Melee Weapon:' Hammer *'Default Gadget:' TechnoWrench 3000 (allows Architect to construct teleporters, turrets, cover walls, and recharge stations) *'Body Type:' Overweight, rather short Artillery *'Default Primary Weapon:' Boomzooka *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Grenade Toss *'Default Melee Weapon:' Disarmed Mortar *'Default Gadget:' Sensor Mine (a stationary mine that explodes on proximity; one out at a time) *'Body Type:' Hunchbacked, has a kind of hobble walk Assassin *'Default Primary Weapon:' Revolver *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Dartgun *'Default Melee Weapon:' Poison Dagger *'Default Gadget:' Stealth-Pod (allows Assassin to cloak himself, create smoke-screens, and create EMP blasts) *'Body Type:' Thin, average height Chemist *'Default Primary Weapon:' Chemical Rocket *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Beaker Bomb *'Default Melee Weapon:' Graduated Cylinder *'Default Gadget:' Chemistry Table (allows Chemist to buff the abilities of his teammates) *'Body Type:' Hunched over and laid-back, slouches a lot Healer *'Default Primary Weapon:' Pillgun *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Syringe Pistol *'Default Melee Weapon:' - *'Default Gadget:' Heal Nozzle *'Body Type:' - Marksman *'Default Primary Weapon:' Sniper Rifle *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Dual Pistols *'Default Melee Weapon:' Machete *'Default Gadget:' Tag Shot *'Body Type:' Exaggerately tall and lanky, with long, thin limbs Nuker *'Default Primary Weapon:' Plasma Streamer *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Needle Gun *'Default Melee Weapon:' Laser Blade *'Default Gadget:' Adrenaline Pack *'Body Type:' Fairly average, but rather short Runner *'Default Primary Weapon:' Shotgun *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Pistol *'Default Melee Weapon:' Crowbar *'Default Gadget:' Map Radar *'Body Type:' Small and scrappy, not much muscle mass Tank *'Default Primary Weapon:' Minigun *'Default Secondary Weapon:' Shotgun *'Default Melee Weapon:' Disembodied Arm *'Default Gadget:' Replenisher *'Body Type:' Huge and muscular, very top-heavy Unlockable Accessories Hats Hairstyles Facial Accessories Facial Hairstyles Miscellaneous Unlockable Weapons General Weapons (usable by more than one class) *'Reaper Scythe (Melee):' Deals a lot of damage and has greater range, but attack speed is slow. (Architect, Chemist, Nuker)---Toshiko Architect Weapons *'Bing's Wrench (Gadget):' Constructed machines have less health but set up much faster.---Toshiko *'Bor's Hammer (Melee):' Attacks can be charged. A fully-charged swing instantly destroys an enemy Architect's Level 1 Machine. However, it deals no damage to players.---Outsider Artillery Weapons *'Bomb Jr. (Secondary):' Deals less damage but will begin to walk around by itself if Artillery is killed while holding it.---Toshiko *'Grendmine (Gadget):' Is more inconspicuous but only explodes if stepped on.---Toshiko *'Lucifer Mine (Gadget):' Does not explode, but temporarily immobilizes enemies that step on it.---Outsider Assassin Weapons *'DPA Sedation Rifle (Secondary):' Slows movement much more dramatically for a shorter period of time.---Toshiko *'Survival Knife (Melee):' Can perform an instant backstab kill, but must regenerate after a successful backstab.---Outsider Chemist Weapons *'Grex's Scepter (Melee):' Causes a random status effect on hit.---Toshiko *'Venom Grenade (Secondary):' Deals no explosive damage, but creates a weak poisonous cloud.---Toshiko Healer Weapons *'Snerlin's Wand (Gadget):' Heals teammates twice as fast, but at the cost of 10 HP for the wearer. Marksman Weapons *'Banshee Bomb (Secondary):' Covers the enemy in a slime that registers all hits as Critical Hits---Toshiko *'Tawnya's Bow (Primary):' Loses the zoom function but more useful in close-quarters.---Toshiko Nuker Weapons *'Chain Grave (Melee):' Knocks enemies away but forces players into its spinning animation.---Toshiko *'Draclo Roaster (Primary):' Deals weak continuous fire damage over time; has a longer reach and deals extra damage to airborne enemies. *'Flamethrower (Primary):' Deals continuous fire damage over time.---Outsider *'Jellyfish Whip (Melee):' Causes a poison effect on hit.---Toshiko Runner Weapons *'Rubber Band Gun (Primary):' Deals less damage but has a greater ammo capacity.---Outsider Tank Weapons *'Anastasia (Primary):' Has a lower damage-per-shot and slower rate-of-fire but deals a fire effect after a number of hits.---Toshiko *'Mynd Blower (Primary):' Has a lower damage-per-shot and slower rate-of-fire but deals a freezing effect after a number of hits.---Outsider Category:Blog posts